When Wishing On Stars Be Careful What You Wish For
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: AU story SEDDIE-Freddie & his active imagination had always had this crazy life that they wished for.  I have 2 things to say Freddie, things are never what they seem & when wishing on stars be careful what you wish for-because it could come true.


A\N: I know, another story… that makes it four in progress stories if I am correct. Sorry if this wasn't the next chapter of one of my other stories you were looking for. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I sincerely hope though, that you enjoy this as much or more.

RATED T BUT MAY CHANGE TO M BECAUSE OF DARKER THEMES THAT MAY ARISE

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly in any sort of way, shape or form.

WARNING: SAM AND FREDDIE MAY LOOK OUT OF CHARACTER BUT THEIR PERSONALITIES AREN'T DIFFERENT.

When wishing on stars

-Be careful what you wish for…

Freddie

Every night I lay in bed wishing. Sometimes I would make a trip to the fire escape to wish on stars instead of invisible stars on my ceiling. My life is too perfect in some aspects and it makes me want to scream because in others it is the direct opposite. There are times when I want a different life.

What if I wasn't the straight A'd kid with a crazy mom, and a dad that committed suicide because he couldn't handle life anymore. Life was no longer expected to be perfect. I was no longer expected to be perfect. Instead I dressed in black, and wrote rock'n roll and rap. I wouldn't be friends with Carly, or be picked on by Sam on a daily basis. Instead Sam and I were partners in "crime", and I acted more like Sam then today's me although I still had a weird obsession with technology. What if I woke up one day, and my wish had come true? ... If that happens I don't think I would even really question it that much.

BREAK**** BREAK****

My mornings were usually something to be loathed. Mom would wake me up like she had since I was a baby; by cooing me wake. Then I'd take a short shower before eating a nasty extremely healthy breakfast before heading to Carly's then I'd go to school.

This morning was different to say the least. _My mom never woke me up_- I slept till ten according to my watch; missing the bus, or the option of getting a ride with Carly. I woke up in a room that had white walls, no desk, a floor full of black clothing, and old ratty notebooks. There was a dark blue electric guitar in the corner, and a pear pod shuffle plugged into an old computer. My 'bed' I woke up on was a mattress on the floor covered with an old blanket. _Not where I went to sleep…_

_Crap!_

"Shit. Where the heck am I?"

_Something is way wrong. Where the chizz am I? Am I having a weird dream? It has happened before… Has my wish come true? I have seen enough movies and read enough books to know not to make a scene, who knows what happened last night. Was I kidnapped? Or like I asked myself before- am I only dreaming? Know what, I'm going to go with dreaming._

Getting up I walked out of the room, into something barely recognizable as someone's living room. Which definitely wasn't my living room. It had a strange guy passed out on the floor naked, and a wine bottle on the table. Two-dollar store plastic wine glasses were next to it, one of them with blood-red lipstick smudges.

I could hear cars from the street, and when I looked out the small window on the other side of the room all I could see was old trashcans lined up against a brick wall. A homeless man in a ratty blanked was sleeping, and the air smelled like smoke. Near the window was an old couch covered in ALL types of stains, which smelt like beer, gasoline, and sweat. On the right of the couch was a round table about the size of a big dinner plate, and on the left a brown canvas bag filled with crap. Which- I took for granted to be mine… grabbing it I looked inside. The bag contained was a dollar store cell phone, a ten-dollar bill (inside of a wallet), my student I.D.- good to see I still went to Ridgeway, and keys that didn't look to be for a car or the apartment-like place I woke up in.

Slinging the pack onto my back I leave wherever the heck I had woken up and walk out onto the street locking the door behind me. _I need answers._

"Yo, Benson, dude waz up my man. Moms bring a pimp home? Ya realize how late you are? Good few hours. Not worth going to school now. Shit you look like crap; did you even shower this morning? Or brush your hair? And those are the same clothes as yesterday. What's going on?"

I turned to see a familiar face leaving up against the wall next to the hoboes' alley. The face of Samantha Puckett... I drop my bag on the ground as my jaw drops. _She looks hot. Did I just think that? Who am I kidding she is gorgeous, always has been, that and one of my best friends. I'm dreaming I don't have to lie to myself. What do some people saw about dreams? Oh ya- they are reflections of your heart. Thank you active imagination for making Sam part of this dream._

_She was wearing these tight short dark wash cutoffs that ended at mid thigh with hanging silver chains, and black tall cowboy boots with studs on them. Her shirt was a red tank top that was to short that showed off her hanging belly button jewelry and an elaborate flying dragon tattoo on her stomach. On top was this short black leather jacket… Her hair was still wild, curly, dirty blonde and beautiful, but it now was really long- it ended at mid-thigh like her shorts. Her face was just as gorgeous- she still had those eyes; Caribbean blue, sparkly, deep, sultry, dangerous, cocky, twinkling...she didn't have much makeup on and her ears were bare. Her nose though had a ring. It was tiny and silver; shining in the morning sun…God…how does she look like that and live in a place like this…does she still know Carly?_

Since I didn't know anything about myself, were I was, or anything else I decided to act like I had amnesia since the Sam I know, she would notice if something was up. "Ummm, who are you?"

"Nice dude, come on I thought you were over me borrowing your damn motorcycle. Is that what your," Sam makes a weird gesture at what look like "new look is all about? I didn't crash it! Plus I returned it before you woke up, you didn't notice anything until I let it slip yesterday about how smooth a ride your new bike is. You caught me because I had only ridden your old one." _Motorcycle? Ahh that explains the key…_

" No seriously, I don't know who you are, or who I am, where I am. All I know is that my name is Freddie because of my school I.D." Giving me a weird look Sam shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me. No way I'm gonna believe that chizz. What did you do? Get knocked around by your moms man for the night?"

" Nope, not kidding, when I woke up I thought I had landed on mars. I have memories of places that aren't here, and people I shouldn't know based on where I am. What do you mean _"moms man for the night" _"

" I have know you most of my life, and if this really is a no chizz situation Benson my man, than you had better sit down and explain," Sam eyes the gross ground "On second thought lets walk."

Grabbing my bag I follow the one person that hasn't changed in this madness as far as I can tell, out into the world that I am completely unsure of.

"Okay Benson. Spill."

God where do I start… Okay uuumm…

"I guess I should start from the very beginning; we have known each other for years but never have gotten along. I was the dork, nerd, that A- plus student and teachers pet. You the aggressive tomboy with an extreme love for meat, causing me both physical and emotional turmoil, and freaking loved MMA fights. The only things we had in common were the fact that our best friend was little Miss Prefect Carlotta Shay; known to us and everyone else as Carly and iCarly. iCarly was a web-show that you and Carly co-hosted showcasing strange talents, pranks, and skits. I was the technical producer that provided the abilities needed for the magic to happen. Anyway there also was Spencer, Carly's older brother who acted like a five year old in a man's body. He was a struggling artist that went to law school for only three days, and had a best friend named Socko… Then there was Gibby our shirtless friend that you believed to be a mermaid… My scary over-protective, over-baring mother that you called Crazy… Our insane doorman named Lewbert that had a wart… You loved to torture him... Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Nope, you have quite the imagination Fredward."

* Sigh *

"We kissed."

Sam's eyes flash with happiness at my words before she gets a hold of herself.

"We did?"

"Yes. We were each other's first kisses. You had embarrassed me on one of our live web shows by telling the whole world that I had never kissed anyone. I was extremely depressed and was sitting on the fire escape. That's when you showed up. You offered me a meatball before apologizing. Not only for the kiss. But for everything and even told me that you had lied when you said you had kissed someone before. Then I attempted to voice what I was thinking but it was like you read my mind and you suggested that we kiss. I was freaked because I thought you were going to break my arm instead. You didn't. We both agreed that if we went right back to hating each other afterwards and never spoke about the kiss again it was fine. You forcibly told me to lean- and well you can guess what happened. Anyway it wasn't even brought up again until Carly forced you to go to the dentist and you got whacked up on laughing gas. You spilled to Carly we had kissed and didn't remember doing so later that day when the gas wore off. Sorry. I was rambling. The short answer is yes we kissed."

Sam visibly seems to shrink infront of me like me telling her the details gave her a burden and sadness makes its way into her eyes. She turns away from me and starts to stare intently at the ground.

" You have to be kidding me. No chizz." Sam says, "Best joke ever." She doesn't believe me, of course, after me telling her about my entire life that I no longer have. Sam was laughing her ass off- but it sounded forced and fake like she was in deep pain. Girls make no sense.

I give her the look I used to give her back in my "life I no longer am a part of" when she played a prank that went to far, or beat me up. My glare. I see Sam turn back to me and scrutinize my face.

" You weren't kidding were you?" She says, and I shake my head- she sits down and I follow " So you don't remember who I am? Anything that's happened between us- everything about us is a mystery…" Sam looks close to tears as it hits her. " You're freaking serious? God Benson, look what you have done." She violently wipes away tears that have started to fall. "I'm freaking crying! I NEVER cry. Damn it."

"No, but I am sure you are the Sam that beat me up, and called me, dork, freddinki, freddicheni, Benson, freddork, fredrik, fred, and a nub for years. Don't cry I will get my memories back," _Hopefully…_ I put my tan, rough hand, on her smooth tan leg. _Don't think perverted thoughts Benson _"It just needs to be jogged." I jokingly knock on my head.

"Freddie I wish you were right, and that I was that exact person."

"But you are, you still are that meat loving, ham craving, girl that got under my skin. The girl that I shared my first kiss with… Puckett, you still are her. All that is different is where we are. I bet that while I was knocked out," _Who knows what happened at this point_ "I had a very elaborate dream, and that's what I remember."

"No I am not completely the same girl, I don't know how you got a new set of memories, and that they are what you say they are. But, I have a lot to explain to you. Barely anything is the way you remember from your 'dream'."

A\N: You like? Let me know! Virtual hugs to whom ever reviews, even if it is a review stating your hate for this new story. Let me know what you think caused Sam to cry. What is a big difference in the two lives that hasn't occurred to Freddie that could be what upset her? It has nothing to do with Spencer, Carly or Gibby.


End file.
